Get out of my life
by Miss Sugar
Summary: Lily Evans regrets everything. From the Summer Dance to meeting James Potter and falling hopelessly in love with him. She want her old life back...
1. Default Chapter

"Miss Evans! Miss Holtwitt! Will you pay attention! This isn't like you girls. Now stop fooling around and pay attention to what I've got to say!" Professor Stork snapped at Lily Evans and Madeline Holtwitt for playing sword fights with their wands. "As I was talking, the Summer Dance is approaching. It will take place in the Great Hall for fourth years and over. Exceptions can only be made to younger students if they are asked by an older student. You will receive more news as the day comes closer. Now you may pack up and leave."  
  
"Oh my God Lils! How mad was that old lady? Just because we were playing an innocent game of 'wand fight'?" Madeline aka Maddy said.  
  
Lily objected "Yeah I know, but we've got to show respect for her. You know that, don't you Maddy?"  
  
Maddy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure Lils ~ catch the sarcasm?"  
  
They both laughed. They made their way to the Great Hall to eat lunch.  
  
"You know Lils, what are we going to do about the Summer Dance? I mean, I'm sick of being cooped up in our dormitory, being complete, freaky hermits. Well?"  
  
Lily answered Maddy "Fine, you can definitely go. As for me ~ No!"  
  
"Come on Lils!" Maddy begged.  
  
"Maddy, Look and listen to me. I can't - one, dance! Two, get a date! Or it just simply might be the fact that, three, Heather will be there!  
  
"Who cares if Heather goes?" Maddy exclaimed.  
  
Lily put on a yeah-who-cares-I'm-being-sarcastic face.  
  
"Oh, alright. So what! Heather hates you, you hate her. What's wrong about that? At least you've got something in common." Said Maddy  
  
"You don't understand Maddy. No one does. It's just that she's always better than me. Pretty, fashionable, popular.the list can go on and on! Name one thing that I'm better in and I'll go to the Summer Dance." Lily promised.  
  
"Promise?" Maddy asked and Lily replied "I promise."  
  
"OK! Well, it's obvious that you're smarter than her! You're coming to the dance! Yeah! Go me!" Maddy cheered  
  
Lily was left dumbfounded.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry folks for not making it longer! Can you give me reviews on what you thought about this? 


	2. HeatherGirlfriend?

Disclaimer: This story's characters and settings are not derived from my imagination. However, it is derived from a famous author known as J. K. Rowling. :P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily and Maddy were walking down the stairs after finishing school for the day.  
  
"Filch must have cleaned the stairs. It's so clean. You can even see some remains of soap bubbles! Look!" Maddy pointed at some blue bubbles.  
  
"Hee. Hee. Hee. You know, I heard that he was expelled. That's why he's so youn ."  
  
Lily words echoed as she slipped on some bubbles and crashed into another figure. Lily opened her eyes. She found herself on top of a boy with hazel eyes and rough brown hair.  
  
"Sorry," Lily mumbled and stood up "I'm very sorry."  
  
"Hi! It's okay. Really, don't stress about it. All that matters is that you're not dead, and neither am I. I'm James Potter. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Lily Evans." Lily was blushing and she couldn't help it.  
  
"Hey, let's go and eat dinner!" Maddy shouted.  
  
"Dinner? Who said dinner?" A black haired, good-looking boy approached the group. "Hello Maladies! Nice to meet such an acquaintance. My name is Sirius Black and what can do for you today?"  
  
Maddy blushed deeply and replied "Well, you can stop being such an arrogant freak and escort us to dinner. If you are willing."  
  
Maddy and Sirus talked in a medieval type of way. James and Lily were left to talk on their own.  
  
"So, I've never seen you around. What house and year are you in?" James asked with interest.  
  
"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm in year five. How about ."  
  
"Me too! But how come I never see you?" James cut in.  
  
"I don't know. I just, I guess I never get out much." Lily became embarrassed.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, and a pretty girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes ran straight into James.  
  
"James! Where were you!" the girl asked. Lily knew who she was. It was the girl that Lily thought was better than her ~ Heather. (Sorry to all the Heathers out there)  
  
"Hey Heather! Meet my new friend! She's Lils! Hey Lils! Meet my girlfriend, Heather." Heather glared at Lily.  
  
Lily suddenly felt a pang of jealousy inside her. What? Why am I feeling like this? I only met James a few minutes ago . but Heather? Heather and James? That sounds awful! Lily straightened up and smiled "Hi Heather! I better get going and eat dinner with Maddy. CYA!"  
  
Lily turned around just in time to see Maddy deep in conversation with Sirius. Then Heather pulled Lily back. "James, you should go and eat dinner. I've just got to discuss an assignment with Lily." Heather shooed James away then said, "Lils, what the devil are you doing? You should know that James is my boyfriend, and that no one. I repeat. No one! Steals! What! Is! Mine! Got that? You do that, and you'll be facing some very, very large, yet painful circumstances! Adios Lils!"  
  
With that, Heather went and set on James' knees. Lily was too shocked to do anything. She went to the far end of the Gryffindor table and ate, watching in envy towards Maddy, Sirius, Heather and James. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: Sorry to the Heather's out there. I'm not a meanie. By the way, to those reviews you sent me, I won't be able to reply them until I figure out how to . 


	3. Shut Up!

Disclaimer: This story contains characters and settings that are officially J. K. Rowling's. They are not mine  
  
Lily dragged herself into her dormitory after dinner. Her homework was piled up on her desk. Somehow, she didn't feel like doing them. She didn't feel like doing anything. She got changed and stared out at the window. After a while, she went to bed and fell asleep deeply.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
"Wake up Lils! Wake up for God's sake!" Maddy was screaming her head off. Emily and Judith (their other room mates) complained.  
  
"Maddy's gone mad! For heaven sake Maddy! SHUT UP!" "Who votes for Maddy to shut up? Raise you hands!"  
  
Emily and Maddy got their wands and created millions of transparent hands to fill up their rooms.  
  
"Sorry Madeline Holtwitt, but you have been voted to be normal for once." Emily put on a triumphant voice.  
  
Maddy chucked a pillow at Emily and Judith, "Look who's talking! Come on Lils! Better get going ~ a new day is ahead of us."  
  
"Fine. FINE! I give up!" Lily got up and dressed herself in her Hogwarts robes etc. She tied her hair in nice pigtails.  
  
"Look who's trying to impress someone. Ooooooooo!" Maddy teased.  
  
Lily blushed, "You know what Emily and Judith? I reckon you're right - Maddy should shut up!"  
  
~At Breakfast~  
  
Lily and Maddy were munching on their toasts with honey and peanut butter on it. YUM! YUM!  
  
"Oh my God Lils!!! Look! Three o'clock. It's that Potter boy coming this way." Maddy hissed.  
  
"You sure Maddy? Cause last time you did that I got myself into an eternity of hell!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. It was the time when ~~~"  
  
James cut in, "Hello Maddy, heard a lot about you through Sirius. The real stereotypical hippie girl, aren't you? Hiya Lily! Nice day huh?"  
  
"Yeah it's a nice day. I think I'll go over to the lake later on. Do you want to come?" Lily was amazed at how fluently she spoke in front of James.  
  
James on the other hand was amazed at how Lily had managed not to flirt with him. After all, every normal girl did, Heather was a very bad case. He liked girls who didn't do that.  
  
James started talking again, "Sure, I'd like that. About what time?"  
  
A suggestion came up in Lily's head, "How about we just go with the flow and meet up anytime we see each other?"  
  
James smiled, "That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard of! Oh, we need to go now for Charms. We'd better hurry, or else we'll be late!"  
  
"That's a bit rich coming off you Potter!" Maddy loved teasing people. She knew that James wouldn't get offended, and luckily, he didn't. "Say, when are your friends coming? You know, Remus, Peter and ~~~"  
  
"And moi?" Sirius added.  
  
"Oh nah!" Maddy joked back.  
  
"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Remus and Peter both shouted.  
  
"Hi Remus!" Lily greeted him with delight.  
  
"How do you know him?" James was very curious.  
  
"Oh, we're both Gryffindor prefects. Didn't you know Prongs?" Remus was startled.  
  
"Yeh, I knew you were. But not Lils. But anyways, we need to go to Charms folks! This way!"  
  
Maddy, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and Peter headed towards their Charms class.  
  
At the far corner of the Great Hall ~~~ was an unexpected creature ~~~ waiting ~~~ to ~~~ do something. The creature's name was ~~~ H.E.A.T.H.E.R. She eyed Lily with envy. Heather knew that Lily was up to something. She thought things were always like that because ~~~ that's how her mind works.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. If you've read my story, then can you review them saying what you liked and what you want in it? I would really appreciate it, because it'll help me 'improve my writing skills'. 


	4. I salute you!

Disclaimer: Hello to all you people out there! This story's characters and settings are those of J. K. Rowling's fragment of imagination, not mine.  
  
~During Charms~  
  
Professor Gavin was teaching the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws. Heather wasn't in any of those houses, she was in Hufflepuff.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" Professor Gavin tried. When he finally got the class' attention, he spoke again, "The Summer Dance will be held in 1 week. That is plenty of time to get ready and do whatever you need to do. It will be at the Great Hall, starting from 7pm to 12pm. Now, let us take a launch on Charms, shall we? You will be paired off to do an essay on 'The Ministry of Magic's decision on banning the use of the disappearing charm will bring many benefits for the future. Do you agree or disagree?'. Now as I call you and your partner come together and get a start on the essay. Black, Holtwitt. Lupin, Fawcett. Malfoy, Thomas. Potter, Evans ~~~"  
  
Lily and James had no problem with working with each other and so they just went to work ~~~  
  
"So, Lily, any ideas on this topic? I'm not smart, so don't expect so much from me."  
  
Lily eyed him suspiciously, "I Will Be Expecting Much From you James. I'm not going to do this on my own, you know. Partner work is about improving your communication skills as well as your organization skills."  
  
"Wow! Lily! When did you learn that? From this day forward, you are not appointed as the team manager, writer, executive manager and bla bla bla" James was truly ~cough, cough~ amazed.  
  
"You know James, you remind me of someone." Lily started, but stopped.  
  
"Who? Who? Who?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Oh Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"No really."  
  
"TELL ME!" James groaned.  
  
Lily burst into tears. She ran out of the classroom.  
  
Sirius turned to James and smiled, "You've really, done it Prongs. Your life-long dream has been accomplished - that your prank will hurt someone's feeling so deep. I now salute you Commander Potter."  
  
Sirius raised his right hand to salute 'Commander Potter', but by that time James had ran out of the classroom as well."  
  
Author's Note: This story is sooooo short! I know! When I type it up on Word Document, it's very long. But when I upload it, its sooooo short! I'll write longer. If it needs improving, or you want something to happen, just review me and I'll do it. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's note: I'm very sorry to say this, but I won't be able to update for the 10th December to the 11th of December. This is due to the reasons that I have to attend the annual speech night and music awards night. I'm very sorry. 


End file.
